Hand washing is important in many industries, including hospitality (hotels, restaurants, etc.) and healthcare (hospitals, nursing homes, etc.). To facilitate hand washing, fluid dispensers that dispense hand cleansing products may be placed near sinks of a kitchen or washroom for the washing of hands by employees or patrons of an establishment, employees, patients, or visitors to a healthcare facility, or other persons. Such fluid dispensers house a disposable or refillable product container, such as a cartridge or flexible bag, containing a supply of the desired fluid product. The fluid may include, for example, foams, liquids, and/or gels. The dispensers are generally wall mounted and include a hinged cover which permits opening and closing of the dispenser housing so that the supply of fluid product may be refilled or replaced. Some fluid dispensers are manually actuated by pushing or pulling a handle, bar, or button on the dispenser. Others dispense automatically by sensing presence of a user or the user's hands near the dispenser.